Grove (MudWing)
Tunes~ |-|Character= HYRAX IS AN OC THAT BELONGS TO GRAPE. IF YOU USE HIM IN ANY WAY WITHOUT MY PERMISSION, I WILL FIND YOU. PLEASE ASK FIRST. "Hyrax! You don't have to do this, you don't have to go back. You know this is going to hurt you more than help you. I mean, really... S- She's probably DEAD!" - Grove to Hyrax Appearance Colors Grove has brown-orange scales, with light tan wings and underbelly. He has blood-red and brown back scales, with a red sail. His face has extra grey-red scales above his eyes. Grove's eyes are deep red. Body Shape He is moderately sized for a MudWing. Other He has a chin piercing that he got to prove to his childhood friends that he was tough. His armband has a lilypad on it, representing his deceased sister, who died in the war. "Hey Hyrax! Ready to go get some bugs? I have the nets ready!" -Grove to Hyrax Personality Grove is calm and collective in front of adults/family, but likes to goof around with Hyrax. They catch bugs in the swamp, and tell jokes, making fun of silly things. Grove is always innocent and sweet, and sometimes doesn't catch on to certain things that others do. "Hey... How's Newt doing, mom?" -Grove to Kaolin Backstory Grove was born from his mother and father, Kaolin and Newt. Newt was very happy, and loved his son and older daughter, Lilypad. They were an average MudWing family. Then the IceWings came. There was a battle, blue and red blood spurting about, pools of red and blue. Together, but never mixing. Grove was taken with Kaolin, and they hid in a open hut. There was a shout, and scream. They looked outside. Lilypad was dead. Newt hollered, tears filling his eyes, and ran to mutilate the monster IceWing, who had dared to kill a 2-year old dragonet. (Fight fight fight...) Once all the IceWings were gone, and the bodies buried, Grove's family mourned. Newt ran away, and did not return for a month. When he did return, he was scruffy and beat-up. Since then, he did not talk to the family much, and went to the forest to "calm down." 4 years later... Grove now wore a gold armband, with a gem encrusted to look like a lilypad. It was in honor of his sister. But one day, there was a knock at the door. Hyrax explained who he was, and why a SandWing, of all things, was in the Mud Kingdom. After they hung out for a while, Kaolin adopted him, and they became, sort-of, a family again. Hyrax declared one day, that Grove and him were going to the Kingdom of Sand to find his mother. Grove thought it was a stupid idea, but eventually gave in. They went across the dunes, until they got to her house. Camel, Hyrax's mother, was inside yelling at a frightened man. Hyrax attacked, and Camel pleaded for her life, explaining what happened. Hyrax apologized; They cried together, and Grove ran to get help. 5 months after the fight, Camel and Hyrax were now neighbors with Grove's family. They convinced Newt to go see a therapist, and their family was coming into shape again. Soon, they would be happy once more. "Oh, this bracelet? Well... I don't really like to talk about it, if you mind..." -Grove Relationships Hyrax Hyrax is Grove's best friend, and they do almost everything together. Grove doesn't realize Hyrax is slightly gay for him, and Hyrax doesn't know what Grove thinks. Hyrax and Grove like to collect bugs, and hang out by the swamp. Kaolin Grove loves his mother, and he knows she wants the best of him. He tries to impress her any way he can. Newt After the battle, Grove usually just ignored Newt, but now he is starting to act like a son around him again. Trivia Grove got his chin piercing when he wanted to impress his "friends" (bullies) Grove wears a lilypad armband in honor of his sister Grove treats Hyrax like a brother from blood Grove has a fascination with bugs Grove's favorite bugs are fireflies Grove doesn't remember much of his sister, besides her being sweet and optimistic "Mom... I'm so sorry this is all happening." -Grove |-|Gallery= Grove Profile.png|Profile Picture- Grapecakes Grove for Grapecakes.png|Ref from Kindred-Heart, it was fun to do! Screen Shot 2018-04-16 at 7.31.08 PM.png|By Shadowhunter the Night/Seawing! Thank you, I love it! Category:Characters Category:MudWings Category:Males Category:Mature Content Category:Content (Grapecakes)